He Finally Noticed
by XxXSasusakuforeverXxX
Summary: Sakura has always watched Sasuke from afar. One day, there is an accident. Sasuke finally noticed Sakura. What will Sasuke and Sakura do now? Will love Blossom or will they never speak to eachother again? SasuSaku


Hey Guys~ I started a FanFic of SasuSaku! Its my First. Idk why I didnt start with a One Shot but this is all I got. Im hoping ill get at least 25 reviews and ill update often. This story I thought of last night and I was so fustruated with the "document" stuff. Hope you Like It!

P.S Everone is 16

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lets introduce Sakura Haruno. Sakura has all ways been made fun of as a child, everyone thought she had a big forhead. everyone knew it wasnt really that big.

One of her only friends Ino Yamanaka has always been friends. Ino was the only one that actually didnt make fun of Sakura even if her forehead wasn't big.

Sakura is one of the most prettiest girls in her high school, Konoha Leaf High. She had great style and was very fond with the boys. She was very thin and curved, and would always look pretty, even though she didnt try to. Sakura was also the smartest girl in school. She had a GPA (Grade Point Average) of 4.0. Part of the reason most girls make fun of her. They Always call her a nerd and say her forehead was growing bigger because she was getting even smarter, if it was possible. Sakura also practiced medical Justus. She was the apprentice of the sanin Tsnande. (A/N: I forgot how to spell her name D: )

One of Sakura worst enemys was the school Slut, Karin. Karin would allways find a way to make her self pretty,even if it didn"t work. She would untuck her shirt and pull up her skirt to show off her legs. She would always add flare to her Uniform, like ridiculously long necklaces and bracelets that didnt match what she was wearing, and glitter. Karin was not the best dresser in the school and thought she was the prettiest girl in school until she saw Sakura. Karin saw that Sakura was pretty, to pretty. Karin would awalys try to diss Sakura but everytime she tried Sakura would awalys retort. Indeed, Sakura knew her way around school.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

One day, Sakura was getting her books from her locker. When she finished. " I bet Sakura doesnt take showers" whispered Karin loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"You know I heard that, right?" Sakura said calmly.

"I know" Karin said giggling.

"At least i dont put make up on" sakura retorted.

" Make up makes people pretty." Karin said.

"Well I guess I didnt work for you"

"Maybe you should start putting on make up, Before you cant fix your face." Karin Gasped " Too late"

" I think your face needs fixing. Make up wont do anything but cover up an Ugly Person like you" Sakura said calmly.

"well what do you know about make up?"

" Make up will only cover up your face. Make up is 75% of the cause of skin cancer in women. The skin cancer will soon destroy the skin on your face and soon, you will die from it. Comprehending the disease will only make it worse, for there is no cure to it. (A/N: COMPLETELY MADE UP!!! THIS IS NOT TRUE!)"

Karin tilted her head to what Sakura said. She has no idea what Sakura just said.

Sakura sighed "You are so stupid" and walked away. She could feel Karin sending glares to her from behind. Sakura just ignored it. Sakura won and thats all she wanted to do.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura had a specail crush. A boy named Sasuke. Sakura would always try to listen to the rumors in school about him. She always looked at him when she can. Sakura was definately in love with Sasuke.

Sakura would never try to know him. She would never talk to him. Sakura knew if she tried, she would blush and run away. Sakura knew Sauke since 1st grade and had a crush on him ever since. Even though she was in the 10th grade now, she never let go of him.

Karin would always flirt with Sasuke but everytime she tried, Sasuke would called her annoying and walk away.

One time, Sasuke bumped into Karin.

"hey Sasuke-baby!" Karin said while giving Sasuke a hug.

"Get off of me"Sasuke said in annoyance.

"Come on Sasuke-baby" Karin said while looking up and tighting her grip on Sasuke.

"Karin you have 5 seconds to get off of me before i push you off" Sasuke said with anger in his voice.

Karin didnt let go.

"You ask for it." Sasuke said calmly.

Karin just ignored him. Sasuke finally spred his arms sliding Karins arms off him . Then grabbed her wrists and squeezed them. Karin screamed at what he did and broke the hug. Sasuke right then walked away. Karin looked at her wrists they were red. She also noticed that her bracelet was off. Right when she noticed it was gone. The braclet flew over and hit her in the forehead, sending her to the ground. Sasuke might have grabbed it by accident and threw it back at her.

Sakura, on the other hand chuckeled as she watched Karin in pain. Karin turned and Glared at her. Sakura didn't stop chuckling and walked away.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ino met up with Sakura for lunch and was talking about the incident with Karin.

" Did you see Karins face!?" Laughed Ino.

" It... Was so... damn halarious!" Sakura said Between laughs.

"I know! and she still has a red mark on her forehead!!" Ino said almost choking on her food. "Soo." Ino said calming down.

"Soo what?" Sakura said when she stopped laughing.

"Dont play coy with me forehead! I saw you staing at Sasuke!" Ino Said seriously.

"No I wasnt!" Sakura said blushing.

"Yes you were!" Ino said.

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

Sakura was furious. Did she make it that obvious? Sakura started blushing so much her face was completely red.

Ino was glaring at Sakura playfully. Sakura was unimpressed.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Sakura said changing the subject. Sakura just wanted to drop it for the day.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To tell you the truth, I thought Karin deserved that x). Well this chappie really only explains Sakura POV. Hoped you liked it =)

PS I will try to make the chapters longer than this next time. its 12am here and im really tired. 


End file.
